vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinder Fall
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4= Summary Cinder Fall is one of the main villains of RWBY. Whilst her motives are unknown, she appears to lead a small group with malicious goals. She is Roman Torchwick's superior, and is often seen issuing orders to him. Her other subordinates include Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Cinder is imperious and cunning, with a touch of cruelty. Usually, she maintains a calm and collected demeanor and is willing to take over a fight if necessary. Cinder is ambitious and demanding, doesn't seem to tolerate failure, and dislikes when she is disobeyed, reprimanding Emerald and Mercury when they failed to obey her orders to keep their hands clean. She is shown to be an excellent strategist as well, often planning ahead to keep her goals in reach while keeping her accomplices on a strict "need to know" basis. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C Name: Cinder Fall Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordswoman and archer, Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Able to manipulate and use her Aura defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhances her striking power and sharpens her senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, as well as creating small energy shields, Lava Dust Manipulation (Can create disguises, make weapons, shoot fireballs and create pillars of lava, and make shards of glass) | All previous powers but greatly increased, Fire Manipulation, Flight Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Almost killed Ruby in the first episode and then stomped her in a later episode, equal in power to Glynda Goodwitch, Roman Torchwick is scared of her) | Large Town level (Comparable to Amber, the Fall Maiden, who created a thunderstorm, the equivalent of 10e+15 joules, Killed Pyrrha Nikos and presumably Ozpin) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Speedblitzed Ruby and casually blocked her sniper rounds, Reacted to attacks from Glynda Goodwitch, comparable to Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class TJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took several strong attacks from Glynda head on and she was still able to fight) | Large Town level (Tanked attacks from Ozpin, Survived Ruby's Silver Eyes, albeit she was injured by it) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Dust Swords, Dozens of meters with Lava Dust and Dust Bow Standard Equipment: Dust-Infused Dress, Lava Dust Swords/Bow Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated | Same as before, Unable to speak properly after being damaged by Silver eyes, Has only 1 eye for now Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dust Manipulation:' Cinder has a strong command over lava Dust, often wielding and manipulating it in battle. Her primary techniques seem to be firing a highly forceful blast of lava, as well as summoning multiple pillars of lava that erupt from the ground. She is able to transform a cloud of dust she had previously dispensed into several shards of what appears to be glass, which she proceeded to launch as projectiles. She is even able to conjure a Dust-based pair of dual black glass swords, construct and then seamlessly transform them into a bow with a series of black glass arrows ready to fire. She is also capable of triggering this ability to change the shape of Dust-imbued clothes, as shown by her changing from a stealth outfit to a formal dress instantly. **'Dust Weapon:' Cinder's Weapon is a Dust-created and glass-based weapon with multiple forms created. The weapon consists of a pair of blades which combine to form a bow. In Sword mode, the weapon is a single-handed weapon similar to a European seax or a Moorish scimitar. The blade is broad and has multiple cutting edges, although the blades must be relatively light to enable the user to keep them balanced when using them in their designed dual-wielding form. In Bow mode, the weapon uses a straight bow design with a hand-grip built into the frame and is capable of producing multiple broadhead-tipped arrows that detonate on impact. The arrows are able to reform themselves if something should shatter them before they hit their target. After gaining the full Fall Maiden's powers, Cinder sets the blades on fire. Key: Base | With Fall Maiden's Powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:Sword Users Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Fire Users Category:Bow Users Category:Lava Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7